


Boy Horsea Get Pregnant, Dummy!

by HoneyNutFemios93



Series: The Swshies (formerly known as the Milo Fics) [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Cowgirl Position, Crossdressing, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Femdom, Flight Attendants, Oviposition, Pegging, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sexual Roleplay, Stockings, There's Hentai Dub Quotes Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyNutFemios93/pseuds/HoneyNutFemios93
Summary: Raihan was Nessa's Secret Santa this year and the gift Nessa gave her gives her a chance to get real weird with it with Bede.
Relationships: Rurina | Nessa/Beet | Bede
Series: The Swshies (formerly known as the Milo Fics) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556851
Kudos: 5





	Boy Horsea Get Pregnant, Dummy!

Boy Horsea Get Pregnant, Dummy!

_-_-_

A dumb side-fic just around for Thanksgiving

-_-_-

Nessa was gifted a 'Bad Dragon' gift from Raihan during their early Secret Santa. She looked at it puzzled. 

"What the fuck am I supposed to do with this?!" Nessa asked disgusted. 

"Well, use it! Duh!" Raihan laughed, "Here. I'll demonstrate what you can do! This toy is supposed to go inside an orifice and simulate egg laying for Pokemon. If you're a girl, then it should feel like a less painful labour process."

"And how would you know how labour feels like?" Nessa raised a brow. 

Melony and Opal walked in to see the little present Raihan gave Nessa. First eyes were on that present, then on Raihan. Soon, Melony and Opal were both chewing him out. 

"Arceus Almighty!" Melony yelled, "What are you doing, man?!"

Opal merely covered her face in second-hand embarrassment, "Children these days… Thinking that these gifts are very much appropriate."

"Hey! You didn't yell at me when that tape came out! I thought this was fair game now that it was out and available!" Raihan groaned. 

Nessa knew Raihan was relaying to the older women about the Machamp porn leak that was going around. But then she looked at the toy… This sounded like something she wanted to mess with Bede with. 

"Nessa, if you want… We can find something more appropriate," Melony said as she felt apologetic, her condolences for a crappy Secret Santa ruined by a Trainer's love for studying up on Pokemon mating. 

"No… This is fine. I actually had someone in mind to use this on," Nessa said as she tried to hide her devilish grin from the two women. 

While Melony blinked trying to figure out who in the Hell Nessa was talking about, Opal giggled as she put two and two together in her head, "Well we'll leave you to it, Nessa dear! But just umm… Don't tell us how it goes." 

Nessa smirked. She didn't realize Opal was so supportive of her relationship with her successor that Raihan's surprise toy no longer bothered her as much. Granted, it was a bit tmi, Opal herself was more discreet with her personal gift to Nessa, a pair of lingerie from the same company that made hers when she was Nessa's age. She mentioned giving the Trainer a similar gift, but there was a possibility Opal was more discreet because 'No homo' applied to teenage girls giving gifts to their friends so they can seduce their boyfriends, like some sort of timid Wingman. 

"Oh… Well, hopefully Raihan next time won't be such a perv and give you the 'Oviposition Simulator 3000'!" Melony said covering her face as she was the more conservative of the two women despite appearances. 

"Don't worry. I won't. I just was the model for the recent advertisement for it!" Raihan said, hiding no dignity whatsoever. 

"Augh! Disgusting! I did not need to know!" Melony could feel herself gag. Opal was wide-eyed in shock, as if she was a Sawsbuck looking at the oncoming truck about to run it over. 

"You keep forgetting this was the same guy that 'had intimate relations with a Machamp' for views," Nessa said as Raihan decided to keep recording the two older women's reactions. 

"All worth it! So many Martial Artists wanted to take a selfie with me now!" Raihan laughed. 

Opal just wanted the day to end already. Melony just wanted a Gengar to show up, take her shadow and eventually her place so she could die already from her second-hand embarrassment. Nessa just wanted her night to get started already, away from Raihan. 

_-_-_

Nessa was feeling herself in the mirror with the lingerie Opal bought for her to seduce Bede in tonight. She looked over her supermodel body in the baby blue underwear, the white thigh high socks with baby blue bows on it followed by a frilly white garterbelt, flexing her legs in it and eventually laughed. Then she did her worst impersonation of Raihan, grunting something in the lines of 'I'm totally going to have really weird unconventional sex with you but first let me take a selfie'. 

There was a knock on the door. It was Bede. Perfect. He overheard her shitty Raihan impression. As she opened the door, Bede tapped his feet and crossed his arms nonplussed. 

"Hey. I wasn't really going to take a selfie in this getup," Nessa said as she awkwardly glanced at Bede just shaking his head. 

"Like that getup is any different than your Gym Stadium Uniform," Bede said, "but let's get started already! I have a rematch planned against the Trainer tomorrow morning."

Boy, when Nessa was done with him, the Trainer would be the least of his worries. 

"So, Raihan turned out to be my Secret Santa this year, and well, he gave me a gift that might pique your interest," Nessa said as she pointed at Raihan's already-prepped-up present. 

"It just looks like a weird Octillery tentacle shaped dildo," Bede said unimpressed. 

"That's what you'd think. It's actually more interesting than it looks," Nessa smirked as she then sat Bede down on the bed. 

"What's it going to do? Make me a Pokephile like Raihan? I'll start moaning 'Octillery' instead of your name as if I'm an Octillery? What kind of weirdo do you take me for?" Bede said, dropping all the questions. 

"Have you heard yourself, Thievul?" Nessa finally confessed, "You moan like a Glaceon in heat!"

"W-what?! No I don't!" Bede said as his face turned beet red. 

"Are you sure about that?" Nessa said as she raised a brow. 

Bede was quiet for a minute before he groaned, "Let me put on that flight attendant cosplay you wanted me to put on!" 

Nessa waited patiently. She kept thinking to herself maybe Bede was no longer in the mood after that comment. After a few minutes, Nessa's fears were assuaged as Bede began to speak a bit seductively, "Welcome to Air Galar, this is Bede speaking, and I'll be happy to accommodate you for today's flight to 'Sexy Town'. Just know we'll be having some turbulence on our way there, and so we'll be having a bumpy ride."

Nessa licked her lips. She didn't know if this was because Opal taught him well or not, but Bede got into the role very well, even though he was in a stewardess outfit (or what one porn star would wear if they were in the role of one). Either way, how he walked, shaking his hips as if to do a sort of belly dance was probably to help Nessa get going. 

Bede got out of character for a bit as he began to bend over, impatiently groaning, "So are we doing this or what? Quit staring!"

Nessa realized she was zoning out and fantasizing about Bede being pegged by her in an actual airplane rather than actually getting in the moment of teaching Bede about the weird toy Raihan bought her. Maybe the toy was a bad idea. 

Nessa first prepared him. She should have done this when Bede first had Machamp inside him, but now she knows better after Bede scolded her. Bede moaned as every now and then, Nessa found his prostate, and gently tapped it to see if it was okay. She nodded approvingly. She took her time trying to spread him out, in hopes that the gift can do its job without hurting Bede. 

"You okay?" Nessa asked. 

"Just put it in already!" Bede squeaked as he just wanted the toy done and over with. 

Nessa was anxious. How weird was it that she was using it on him and not vice versa. Granted Bede never asked to use it on her, so there was a possibility either he was really into pegging or he was a complete dumbass when it came to these situations. Either way she was greeted with a grunt as she put the gift inside Bede. 

Nessa tried to ease the toy in, slowly rubbing the insides of Bede with it, his Glaceon-like moan enjoying every last minute of it. It didn't take long for Nessa to forget what kind of toy this is as Bede mentioned something to Nessa about this 'dildo being extraordinary!'

She then pressed the button as directed by Raihan and soon Bede began squeaking as what Nessa could perceive to be miniature 'Bullet Seeds' were being shot inside his abdomen. 

Bede felt his stomach as he began to hiss, "Nessa, what am I being filled up with?" 

Nessa told him the truth, a bit guilty, "Raihan told me this was to emulate the creation of Pokemon eggs."

Bede turned to her, still holding his stomach, "Then help me lay them right now! What were you thinking?!"

Nessa tried to think of a solution that wouldn't get to weird. Then she realized… her Tauros girl position sometimes shoved his stomach. She grinned. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all. 

"Lie down. I think I got this. Calm down, and let me work my Galarian Ponyta magic," Nessa said as she slowly mounted herself on top of Bede. 

"You slag… Had you told me this sooner, I would have used it on you instead!" Bede groaned at first before he began to gasp and moan. 

Nessa started slowly as she was grinding slowly. Each groan and grunt was followed by Bede covering his mouth and trying to spread his cheeks in a comfortable matter with the fake eggs still inside him. Nessa couldn't think of anything to get them really going at it like Salazzle in a Salandit pile… But then she remembered what Bede said prior to the Machamp experience. 

"Okay… Now do you think I made you my Yamper?" Nessa said as she was trying to get into the foreplay of it all. 

"Y-yes! I am your Yamper!" Bede began to moan. 

"Then bark!" Nessa moaned as she was really getting into her Tauros position. 

"W-what?!" Bede gasped a bit confused but very much both distressed by the eggs inside of him and slightly horny from hearing Nessa bad mouth him. 

"You heard me… Bark like a Yamper, boy!" Nessa said as she felt herself spank him as if to thrust faster. 

"Woof! Woof!" Bede began to moan as the first egg was finally popping out, dropping on the bed like a strange wet gelatin. 

"Now cluck like a Combusken!" Nessa began to demand. 

"W-what?" Bede gasped, even more confused at first but seemed to have gotten the idea from the Raihan toy. 

"You heard me! Cluck like a Combusken!" 

Bede began to cluck and moan somehow at the same time, "Kawk! Buh-beh-buh-kawk!"

One more egg was laid. 

"Now cluck like you're laying a giant egg!" Nessa roared as she was about to orgasm herself. She felt herself bumping Bede's pelvis hard that time. 

"Buh-kawak!" Bede moaned as three more eggs were being laid with each thrust Nessa did to his pelvis. 

Nessa and Bede came in unison as one last egg shot out of Bede, landed on the wall and almost exploded on impact. 

They both panted together, Nessa laughing, "Well that's what I like to call a Cock-a-Doodle-did!" 

Bede looked at Nessa with a disapproving groan, finally getting the picture really quickly. 

"What now?" Nessa asked. 

"Now what Pokemon has the boys get pregnant, anyway?" Bede whined, "This is quite absurd!"

"Then chances are you haven't met any of the Horsea Family. The girl Kingdra lay all of their eggs inside of the boys in order to fertilize them and thus the boys carry the babies until they are born." Nessa said. 

There was a bit of an awkward pause for a bit before Bede chuckled, "So now I'm being educated about Water-type Pokemon on top of being fucked in weird and wacky ways? I feel uncomfortable that I am enjoying this."

Bede snuggled next to Nessa as they went under the covers, "I am going to be honest, I'd watch out for Raihan now that I know he bought you that. Don't know what weird shenanigans would transpire from anything now."

Nessa laughed as she cuddled Bede, wrapping her arms around Bede's hips. 

"Well, at least it's disposable! There's a Snover's chance in Hell I'll think about using that again," Nessa said as she remembered throwing it out. 

"But I don't mind being shagged with a real dildo next time. Seems to be a thing you might be into," Bede snarked as he hugged Nessa back. 

"I'll think about it. I'm not the Trainer with Milo; I like using my coot for these kind of things," Nessa said as she considered Bede's suggestion. 

They began to kiss before resting their weary heads.

_-_-_

"Hey! Nessa! You used my present, didn't you?" Raihan said obnoxiously. 

"Not in front of Leon, Thievul!" Nessa groaned as she pointed at the oblivious former Champion and new Chairman of the Galar League behind him. 

"Hi guys! How was the Secret Santa?" Leon asked. 

Raihan's face turned beet red as he saw Leon wave them over. 

"Pretty disappointing. Raihan got me Radbury chocolate eggs," Nessa lied trying not to tell Leon she was fucking the new Ballonlea Gym Leader with freaky underground crap Raihan is pushing in his pornographic webpage. 

"Awww. I wanted Radbury eggs! Well, at least I got a new hat to match with my fancy new uniform today! Allister knew just what I wanted!" Leon chuckled. 

Nessa could only chuckle internally but on the outside just smirk; Leon was so much of an open book that even a small child like Allister knew what he likes just as well as an adult would. 

"I actually didn't get my Secret Santa Gift yet! Something tells me Gordie or Bea might be my Santa," Raihan said. 

"Well… About that… You're probably going to have to come to my office later for it," Leon replied. 

"Am I in trouble?" Raihan said as for the first time in his life, Nessa can see guilt written all over Raihan's face. Nessa knew better as Leon had bedroom eyes as opposed to an angry expression she would expect Rose to have. 

"No. It's just my present is just something I can't show Nessa or the other girls!" Leon laughed nervously. 

"It's going to be a rant about my behavior, isn't it?" Raihan said as he looked up at Leon with sad 'Lillipup using Baby Eyes' attack strategy. 

"Well it is going to be if you keep guessing that!" Leon said as he was getting a bit impatient with Raihan's guilt. Leon began walking to his office groaning about how the Trainer got to bed Milo in the first place that only Nessa could hear. 

Nessa stifled her laughter as Raihan blinked confused. 

"What is his deal?" Raihan groaned. 

"Maybe you should go to his office and see!" Nessa chuckled. 

_-_-_


End file.
